The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing the total dissolved solids of a solution, especially a highly concentrated solution, such as a saline solution that is far more concentrated than seawater.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved osmosis method and apparatus that overcomes drawbacks of heretofore known processes.